Do You Need A Hug?
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan just has a bad day and Phil is there to comfort him and make him feel better.


It was a Sunday morning when Dan woke up. He usually started his mornings doing the same thing. But this morning, he felt something was off. He didn't know what it was but he hoped that he would be able to forget about it.

Dan sighed in frustration as he stared up at the ceiling. He was still lying in his bed. It was already 11 o' clock in the morning. He knew that he would have to get up soon. He had to finish editing his new video. He hadn't uploaded one on his channel in three weeks and his subscribers were starting to get impatient and annoyed with him. Dan also had to do the radio tonight with Phil. He was actually excited about it, because they didn't get to do it last week, as they were both in California for Vidcon. Dan bit his lip as he sat up. He reached over and grabbed his phone and pulled it off the charger. He tried to turn it on but frowned when it wouldn't. He glanced over at the charger and sighed.

"For God sakes." Dan mumbled. He stood up from his bed. He grabbed a t-shirt from his dresser and put it on. He then went to Phil's bedroom, knowing he would already be awake, and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Phil yelled. Dan pushed the door open and then he finally walked into Phil's bedroom. Phil was sitting up on his bed and was he already on his laptop. "What's up?" Phil asked when he saw Dan.

"Can I use your phone charger? Mine's not working for some reason." Dan said.

"Yeah, sure. Give me your phone." Phil said. Dan tossed his phone to Phil.

"Thanks." Dan said. "Have you made any coffee yet?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's on the counter." Phil said. Dan smiled.

"Thanks again." He said. He turned around and walked out of Phil's bedroom. Dan made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a cup from the cabinet and sat it on the counter. He made himself a cup of coffee and then he made his way towards the lounge. He sat his cup of coffee on the coffee table and then he sat down on the couch. He reached over and grabbed his laptop from the table and opened it up. He went to turn it on but he frowned when it didn't. "For crying out loud!" Dan yelled. "You piece of shit!" He yelled. He tried everything he could to get his laptop to turn on. Dan finally slammed the laptop shut and threw it on the floor. It was broke anyways. "I hate my life." Dan mumbled as he hid his face in his hands as a couple of tears fell out of his eyes.

"Dan?" Dan nervously looked up and saw Phil had just walked into the lounge. "Are you okay? I heard you yell."

"No, I'm not okay." Dan said. He whipped away his tears. Phil walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Tell me about it." Phil said. Dan let out a sigh.

"This day hasn't even started and I already hate it." He said. "Nothing is going right!"

"We all have our bad days. Yours is just today." Phil said.

"My stupid phone didn't charge and now my stupid laptop won't turn on and I probably broke it because I threw it on the damn floor…" Dan took a deep breath. "Fuck! Now I can't finish editing my video! I have to start everything over!"

"Dan, it's okay. I'll help you." Phil said.

"You don't understand! I haven't made a video in three weeks! The fans probably hate me right now!" Dan yelled.

"You can use my laptop, Dan. You can explain to them what's going on and just tell them they'll have to wait a little longer. I'm sure they'll understand." Phil said. He rubbed Dan's back. Dan slowly nodded.

"I-I guess you're right." Dan said. "Th-Thanks Phil." He said. Phil smiled.

"I'm sure things will get better later." Phil said. "At least we have the radio show to look forward to later. Maybe that'll take your mind off of things." He said.

"Hopefully." Dan said. "I just want this day to be over with." He said. He sighed.

"Do you want a hug?" Phil asked. Dan looked at him.

"Yes, please." He said. Phil smiled and wrapped his arms around Dan and hugged him tightly. Dan immediately hugged him back. He was glad to have Phil there. He didn't know where he'd be without him.


End file.
